


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐤𝐢𝐝 - 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐥𝐨𝐫

by itsametephorbrian



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsametephorbrian/pseuds/itsametephorbrian
Summary: 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐲 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐑𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧...𝐑𝐮𝐦𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐭  𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐤𝐢𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥, 𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐢𝐭, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐳𝐞𝐥 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞, 𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞. 𝐌𝐎𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐍 𝐃𝐀𝐘 𝐀𝐔 - 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧!♥𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝♥𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐩𝐚𝐝 :)---𝐍𝐨 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐨𝐫 𝐑𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐫, 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐮𝐭𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 9





	1. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐧𝐞 : 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐛𝐫𝐢

Brians Diary/Pov

Hi, my name is Brian Harold May but you can call me Bri. Im 16 years old and im in my sophomore year of highschool! Im not the most intresting person you'll ever meet, but I guess I could share a few things about myself... 

Ok, here it goes. My main hobby is playing guitar, not trying to brag or anything, but my dad and I actually built my guitar. She's absolutely beautiful and I call her my red special. I also write songs sometimes, but I haven't really shared those with the world yet.

Im also OBBSESSED with astrophysics, I don't know why but the universe absolutely amazes me. Most nights I gaze at the stars and wonder how the hell they got there, ok thats a lie I totally know how they got there; but I won't say anything in fear of sounding like a complete nerd.

My last hobby/obsession is animals, I would honestly die for one! My personal favorites are badgers and hedgehogs. Since I care for animals so much I have gone completely vegetarian! which to be honest is probably not the best for me because I am already really skinny and should probably find a new source of protein!

Anyway I just realized that I didn't really say anything about my "look". Its really not that great, I'm quite tall (which I've always been self conscious about) and I have dark brown curly hair. also my eyes are a hazel color, but id say they are more of a green then brown. ive never really attracted the girls, since im pretty shy and a tad on the nerdier side, but hey, we all have our flaws, am I right? 

I guess I should stop writing now, class is about to end and I probably should have listened to the lecture, but who am I kidding im in math and I have an A in the class! alright bye guys! -Bri

On the way to class I stopped by my locker, and switched out my textbooks and other shit. My next class was English, not going to lie I fucking hate English. My teacher Mrs.Stone is a total bitch. She's always talking about her marital issues, like literally shut the fuck up and figure it out yourself!!

SMACK!!

Ow! fuck! I turn around and see my closest friend Freddie grinning at me "hey darling! hope I didn't scare you!"

"Fuck you Freddie, you literally scared the shit outta me"

"Darling, Bri, don't be so moody, I have the latest hot gossip and I've been dying to share it with someone!"

"Freddie im honored, I said sarcastically, but if we are going to make it to English on time I suggest we leave now!"

"Fine, Moody bitch,"

I rolled my eyes at that comment and started jogging to the English room.

Freddie trailed behind me and whisper yelled "the gossip is, is that a new kid by the name of Roger Taylor has transferred here, and apparently he is very attractive!"

"Fred im not gay, I know your with John Deacon, and I could careless; but why is this supposed to be important to me?"

Freddie shrugged "I don't know, I just thought I would tell you, apparently he's gay, so he won't be stealing your girl anytime soon!"

"I don't even have a girl Freddie!"

"Forget what I said then, just looking out for you mate!"

Brian and Freddie took there seats in the English room and class proceeded as normal, that was until a new student walked in, a new student by the name of Roger Taylor...

AHHHHHHHH OMG THE FIRST CHAPTER IS OUT!! do you guys like it? This is my first ever fanfic so please don't hate on me!! im sorry if its shit lol. anyway...what will Brian think of Roger when he is introduced to the class?? Get ready you maylor hoessss ;))))

also you are all welcome to give me feedback or put requests in! I'm pretty opened minded and I don't know the direction of this story yet!!

ps... im sorry if theres grammar errors or weird shit going on lmao its 2:30 am and I cant sleep:)


	2. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐤𝐢𝐝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue meets hazel...

Brians Pov

"Students, This is our new transfer student Roger Taylor! I would like you all to give him a warm welcome!" Mrs. Stone said.

Brian looked up from his desk, fully expecting to just see an average looking 16 year old kid... but what he saw next blew him away

"Oh my god he is so pretty!" I thought to myself, WAIT Brian you are not gay! ok maybe a little gay for this Roger guy? I looked over to see Roger staring at me, was he blushing? oh my god am I blushing?!

As English class went on, I noticed I could not keep my eyes off Roger. The way his blonde hair fell around his face and the way he smiled at me was so cute! My stomach was doing flips! I literally couldn't get the blush to leave my face!! I tried to reassure myself, I swear im not gay! I like girls! But theres just something about this Roger boy that really turns me on...

Rogers Pov

As I walked into the English room, my anxiety levels were though the roof! Im actually so nervous. Im really not that perfect guy, ive been told by many people that I'm quite attractive, which I guess can be a good thing but it actually really sucks sometimes! I always have girls hitting on me and it can actually get quite annoying! Most people would think id like to have a girlfriend, but they are wrong!

I don't really talk about it to much but im gay. Like totally gay, like really really gay!! Its not really accepted in the culture we live in now, which really takes a toll on me! I think that people can fuck off and I can love whoever the fuck I want!

Anyway we can drop that now.

So back to the English room, when I walked in I was introduced to the class by Mrs.Stone, so far I hadn't really had any problems with my teachers but Mrs. Stone kept saying I looked like her forth husband or something like that.

I took notice in a particuly unique looking, boy right away. He had brown curly hair and a pretty lanky build. Not going to lie I found him quite attractive. I need to find out his name I thought to myself.

"Alright boys and girls I need to take attendance" said Mrs.Stone.

Of course I was not paying attention, until they called my new crushes name...

"Brian May are you here?"

"Yes, Ma'am" said the curly headed cutie.

Oh my, his voice is so soothing Roger thought to himself. I will try to talk to him after class!! of course I could not keep my eyes off Brian, naturally we made eye contact a few times. I was totally blushing like mad and honestly there was nothing I could do about it, and I may or may not have a little problem down there.

DING!

That was the bell, thank god this class was over Roger thought. But still his heart was racing, he was going to introduce himself to Brian!

Roger made his way to Brians side of the room, he decided that he would ask if he wanted to go do something, because they had juts finished the last class of the day. He noticed that Brian was talking a kid named Freddie, he only knew that because they had the previous class together and were seated next to each other in it.

"Here goes nothing" Roger whispered to himself.

Brians Pov

"I saw you looking at the new kid, Bri..." Freddie said.

"uhhhh what do you mean" Brian said quietly, a deep blush forming on his face.

"you totally like him, you were practically drooling when he walked in the room"

"Ok, maybe I think he's attractive, Brian said in a embarrassed tone. But that does not mean Im gay!"

"I did not say that!" Freddie practically yelled, "maybe you are Bi or something"

"I don't know Fred, maybe..."

Freddie was right, maybe I am Bisexual. Its not the worst thing in the world. As I said earlier we all have our flaws! But being Bi is not a flaw I was born this way.

Oh Shit, he's coming over here Fred!

I will leave you too lovebirds to talk!! and with that Freddie strutted away.

Shut it Fred, we are not love birds, at this point I was as red as a tomato!!

Roger Pov

That boy Freddie walked away, right as a approached Brian, oh my he's so red, he looks really nervous. Ok Roger stay calm!

"Hi, Brian im Roger, I said in a shaky voice. Im new around here and I was curious if you wanted to do something with me tonight?

I would love to Bab- Roger! What would we do?

Oh my god im going to die, I almost called him fucking babe! what the hell is wrong with me Brian thought.

Did he just call me babe? Roger thought.

"oh Theres this cute restaurant by my house, we could get some dinner and just talk I guess? I could pick you up at like 6:00? " Roger said in his adorable raspy voice.

"That sounds wonderful, 6:00 works fine for me!" Then Brian took out a slip of paper and wrote his address and number on it. He happily handed it over to Roger!

Ok! see ya at 6:00 Roger said!

See ya! Brian said back. Oh my god, did Roger just ask me on a date?! Brian Blushed to himself, he needed to rush home and get ready for his date! 

Im sure there is a lot of grammar issues and shit lmao so sorry

CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!!! I did not feel like proof reading so bear with me lol. Also get ready for some maylor action in the next chapter! I wonder what will happen on there "date"?? peace and love you maylor hoesssss -Soph

ps sorry if this is absolute shit. ; )))


	3. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑: 𝐈𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐝𝐚𝐭𝐞?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night :)

Brians Pov/diary (slight smut warning at the end)

5:30pm

Oh my god, you guys Roger is going to be here, at MY house in a half an hour! Not going to lie I've been kind of panicking/ procrastinating for the last two hours. Lets just say I look like a wet rat. My hair is soaking and I have no idea what to wear.

I don't even know how I got in this situation, I met Roger today and I might be "in love" with him. Shit guys, im really overreacting. Roger never said this was a date and he's probably not even gay. I overheard all the girls talking about him today, so im sure he will find a girlfriend within the next week or so.

Im honestly not worthy of even being with someone as attractive or as cool as Roger, Im nerdy, freakishly tall, and im kinda shy.

Anyway back to the wet rat situation, I checked the time and was shocked to see only 5 minutes had passed. I whipped out my hairdryer and puffed up my curls. Next was my outfit, I wanted to wear something cool, also something that showed off my body a tad. This is a little embarrassing but I really want Roger to like me. Not as a friend, but as a romatic partner. Ive never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before and I really just want somebody to love, and I think Roger might just be the perfect guy.

for my outfit I decided on some black velvet trousers, white clogs and a white short sleeve shirt to match the clogs.

Roger Pov

OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD, SHIT SHIT SHIT WHAT HAVE A DONE!! there is no fucking way Brian likes me like that. Hell, all I've done is make a complete fucking fool of myself. He probably thinks im crazy! One day in a new town and ive already really fucked up! Nobody I know is openly gay. Once I tell Brian he will probably disown me! UGH WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD??!!

Ok you know what? I got this, Brian seems like a nice guy! im sure it will go totally fine I thought to myself.

I bushed back my beautiful blonde locks and looked in the mirror, looking good Taylor! im not trying to be cocky or anything but I was blessed with great hair and eyes! for my outfit I decided on some blue jeans, a black teeshirt and a leather jacket. I wanted to look good for Brian... maybe attract his attention to places other then my face... so of course I went with the tightest pair of jeans I could find;)

I left the my house around 5:45, I did not want to be late because that would be really embarrassing and im trying to impress Brian. I figured out that he lived about 10 minutes from my house. So I was on my way.

Bri Pov

Around 6:00 I saw a really nice car pull into my driveway, assuming it to be Roger I pulled my shit together and bolted for the door. Today was not the day to be confronted by my parents. Im a really bad liar, and I know for a fact I wont be able to cover up my crush on Roger.

"MOM, DAD IM GOING OUT WITH A FRIEND!" I yelled out

"OK, BRI HONEY BE SAFE" Brians mom yelled back

I headed out to our driveway, and was confronted by Roger. He was opening the passenger door open for me. Shit guys he looks HOT. Like really fucking hot and oh my he is such gentleman. Ok i'll stop -bri

"Hi Brian" Roger said, his majestic high voice cracking a little.

"Hey Roger! Brian looked down, a deep blush started to form on his face.

Brian got in the car, and Roger made his way to the drivers seat. Brian noticed how clean and well taken care of the car was.

"Your car Is really nice Roger" Brian blushed

"oh yeah, I kinda have a thing for cars" Roger replied back

" A thing? like a sexual thing?" Brian laughed

"Oh my god no not a sexual thing" Roger bushed. "I just take pride in my car I guess" Roger shrugged

"oh thats cool!" said Brian

After about 15 minutes of driving, and making occasional eye contact with one another, Brian and Roger arrived at their destination. It was the cutest little diner, however it kind of seemed deserted. Roger got out of the car faster then the speed of light and opened Brians door for him.

Roger was a very fast walker, so it took Brian a second to catch up with him. Brian couldn't help but stare at Rogers ass... his pants are so tight. They make his ass look great Brian thought to himself.

"Shall we sit" Roger said

"we shall" Brian said, he literally could not wipe the smile off his face. There was just something about Roger that really made him happy!

As dinner progressed Roger and Brian talked about there favorite music and hobbies. It turns out they both play instruments and are very into music! Brian looked down at his watch only to find out it was 10:30! I guess time flies when you are having fun!

"Hey Roger?"

"Yeah"

"its 10:30"

"Oh shit my curfew is 10:15"

"Mine to!"

"hey Brian I have an idea! would you like to sleepover at my house tonight?" Roger said innocently

Brian choked on his water and blushed deeply, "yeah sure, I just need to call my mom and tell her."

"Sure thing Brian! lets just go to my house now and you can call her there? Roger replied sweetly.

Soon they arrived at Rogers house, it was a decent sized place, with large windows and a two car garage. Roger parked the car and in Brian and Roger went.

"Where are you parents?" asked a curious Brian

"Oh I didn't tell you?" said Roger

"Tell me what?"

"My dad is on a work trip and my mom went with him, they left a few hours ago..."

Oh my lord Jesus im in a house ALONE with Roger Taylor! Brian thought to himself

"Is that ok?" Roger said in a nervous tone

"Oh its totally fine" Brian smirked to himself.

After calling his mom, and getting the OK to sleep over at Rogers house, Brian and Roger made there way to Rogers bedroom. Rogers room was pretty small, it had a light blue colored drum set in the corner, white walls and plaid bedding.

"its not much" a embarrassed Roger said

"I like it" said Brian, a red blush spreading down his face

"Thanks, do you mind if I change? These pants are kinda tight," gigged Roger

"go ahead," said Brian as calmly as possible. But on the inside he was dying

Roger removed his pants and shirt, revealing his bright pink boxers and bare chest

"Oh shit I totally forgot I was wearing these" The blush on rogers face matched his boxers.

Brian about shit his pants when he saw a half naked Roger, in bright pink boxers. Right away he knew he had a problem and it was going to be HARD to hide it.

Roger Pov

I did not know what to do, there I was, fucking shirtless in my bright pink fucking boxers. Brian looked like he was about shit his pants. Wait, was he turned on by this? I thought to myself.

"Fuck it" I said to myself quietly. I hauled ass over to Brian and gave him the most passionate kiss I was capable of giving.

I think at first I scared Brian a bit but of course within an instant Brians lips were kissing mine back. Soon we were full on making out...

They pulled back at the the same time, as both Brian and Roger were out of breath.

"Ive been wanting to do that since the minute I saw you" whispered Roger

"Same here Rog," Brian said breathlessly.

Brian leaned back in and started to kiss rogers neck, earning a moan from the small blonde boy. Rogers hands were tugging on Brians curls while Brian was rubbing Rogers back with his strong hands. Roger had soon migrated to Brians lap during their make out session.

As they stopped to figure out what would come next during this passionate night, they made eye contact. Brians eyes were completely lust blown. This completely turned Roger on so he started to grind his hips on Brians. This earned him a very sexy grunting noise from Brian.

Roger leaned over and whispered into Brians ear "I want you to fuck me"

"are you sure" Brian said calmly back

"Yes please, I need to feel you in me" Roger replied confidently

OMG OMG CHAPTER 3 IS CRAZYYYYY I apologize for leaving you all on a cliffhanger but ill try to have chapter 4 out tomorrow! Hopefully this is not to bad. lol I really don't feel like proof reading so sorry if its shit. Smut warning for the next chapter lol

ps THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING MY BOOK!!! IM SO HONORED;) ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET AND THEY MAKE MY DAY:)))))))


	4. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟒: 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chaste first time between the boys ;)

Brian Pov (SMUT WARNING)

"Yes please, I need to feel you in me"

Needless to say I was shocked, but something about this seemed so right; so I went along with it...

I could tell Roger was nervous, he had tucked his face in the crook of my neck, and was shaking slightly.

"Rog, are you sure you want to do this?" I said again in a soft voice.

"Yes, Bri baby I do."

I could tell that something was bothering him, so me being the caring type I am, I decided to ask him what was wrong.

"whats wrong roggie?"

"IM A VIRGIN OK!" he yelled, obviously a bit flustered

"Its ok, baby. I'll go really slow. Unless you don't want to. I don't wanna pressure you into anything"

"Ok, thanks for not judging me" Roger said in his tiny voice

"I would never," I gently reassured him.

So with that, Roger sprang up from my lap and grabbed what appeared to be lube and some condoms from his dresser drawer. He flashed the cutest little smile at me, and then we got to work.

"So, are you going to fuck me or what?" giggled Roger

"Not, yet!" I teased back. "I want to do something else first" I looked down at my boxers, and back up to Rogers pleading eyes.

Obviously taking the hint, Roger pulled my boxers down. He was not very shocked to see a dick in front of him, but he was shocked to see how big I was.

"your so big"

Brian was blushing like mad, but this was not to Rogers interest. Rogers eyes were as big as saucers, he could not take his eyes off of Brians dick. Of course he leaned down and put his mouth around Brians member and started sucking.

"Oh, fuck" moaned Brian. His hands were tangled among, rogers golden locks. He was pushing Rogers head down just to help gain even more pleasure.

Brian knew he was close, so he made the decision to pull Roger off of his dick.

"Rog, thats all I need for now baby" Brian smiled, "I want you to flip over on your back so I can prep you"

"ok" he nodded nervously

Rogers Pov

I flipped on my back and was ready for Brian to prep me, of course I was nervous because I had never done this before, but I felt a comfort with Brian.

"Roger baby, im going to start with one finger and then we will work our way up to 3 ok?"

"K babe" I was blushing like mad!

Brian stuck the first finger in, it hurt at first but then it started to feel really good. Once he put the second and third finger in I could hardly take the pleasure

"Babe, are you ready?"

"Yes, please! Feel-s so go-od Brian" It was hard even to get that out.

When Brian took out his three fingers, I sighed at the lack of warmth and fullness I felt from him. He then grabbed a condom an rolled it onto to his fully hard dick.

Brian leaned down and gave me a sweet peck on the lips

"this is going to hurt a bit baby" he whispered into my ear.

"its ok, just do it Bri."

so with that, Brian slowly pushed his dick into a begging Roger. It was painful at first, but it soon it was pain mixed with a sweet pleasure. Roger had never felt anything like this and there was no way to describe it.

After just a few strokes Roger felt Brian hit something that made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Ahhhh fu-ck, Bri! Roger screamed with pleasure. Earning moans and grunts from a very blissed out Brian.

"your, so tight baby" Brian increased his speed, causing Roger to squirm around and scream with pleasure"

Roger felt that familiar feeling the bottom of his stomach, he knew he was going to cum so he warned Brian

"Bri, baby im going to cum"

"do it for me baby, cum for me" As Brian continued to hit Rogers prostate at an even faster pace, he was now very close as well.

As Roger and Brian both hit their orgasms together, Roger came all over his stomach as Brian came into the condom. Brian tied it up and threw it into the trashcan.

"you were perfect baby" Brian said, his lips forming into a small smile. He pulled the covers over him and Roger as the room was suddenly very cold.

"as were you Brimi" Roger said as he blushed

"Brimi?" Brian asked giggling at the nickname

"I thought it would be cute"

"I like it" Said a beaming Brian.

"Hey Brian, does this mean we are together now?"

"Only if you want to be"

"well in that case, Brian Harold May, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"YES, of course Roggie! I would be honored!"

"Roggie?"

"I thought it would be cute?"

"I love it Brimi"

Brian and Roger both fell asleep faster then they had ever before. This was perfect, each of them were each others missing puzzle piece. ;)

OMG OMG OMG! so uhhhhh yeah that happened lol. Hopefully its not to cringe! Thanks for all the nice comments and reads tho!! you guys literally have no idea how happy you make me:)

Peace and love -Sophia:)

ps, I did not proofread this! sorry not sorry lmao


	5. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟓: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops... idk

M BACK😩😩😩

The next morning...

Brians Pov

I cant bloody believe it, I lost my virginity and pretty much figured out that im gay all in one night.

I glanced over to see Roger peacefully sleeping, his chest moving up and down ever so slowly. I cant believe that he is all mine. I only met this boy yesterday and he may just be the love of my life.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Roger shot straight up, obviously startled by the loud noise. He gave me the cutest little smile, and then leaned in to kiss me...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Rog are you in there? Your father and I came home early! 

Shit, Roger whispered "Get in the closet, Bri!"

I got up at lightning speed, grabbing my scattered clothes. I dove into the closet and made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. I was in no state to meet Rogers parents, I was basically naked and my hair was extremely messy. I don't think that would make for a good first impression.

"Yes, I'm in here mom" Roger called out.

"Well, if you could hurry up, your father and I would like you and whoever that girl is to get out here right now.

Rogers face went white, he glanced over at me and motioned for me to come out.  
I came out of the closet, literally and physically you could say.   
The look on Rogers face was unreadable, he started to frantically pace though out the room  
"What's wrong roggie" I cooed as I pulled him in for a short hug.

"My parents don't know i'm gay bri, and this is not exactly the way I wanted them to find out" tears started to fill his eyes.

"oh rog it's ok, we can tell them together I shrugged.

"I don't know bri, what if they don't accept me?

"i'm sure they will rog" I pulled him in for another hug.

"Ok then I guess lets do this, but first you need to fix your hair and cover up that hickey"

I blushed, as I brought my hand up to my neck, surely right below my ear was a fresh purple bruise.  
"I did a pretty good job on that" Roger beamed and lifted his hand to touch it.

"Not the time rog" I smacked his hand away.  
-  
-  
-  
still in brian's pov  
Rog and I slowly walked down the stairs, I could tell he was nervous. Coming out to your parents can be a scary thing, not that I even know how it feels.

"Roger who is this?" says Rogers mom looking slightly confused.

"Umm this is Brian" he says, eyes darting around the room.

"Uhhh hi" I sputtered out, God I was nervous and I was not even the one coming out.

"Well in that case, Hi Brian. I'm Mrs.Taylor, but you can call me Winnie" She beamed, flashing her white smile.

"Son, don't you think your too old to be having sleepovers?" Michael said looking for an answer.

I Glanced over at Roger, he was toying with the string on his sweatshirt, obviously trying to get out of this conversation. I lightly tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a small nod.

"Ummm, Dad I don't think this is what you think it is." He mumbled quitely

"Then what is it son?" He looked confused

Oh my god, all hell was about to break loose, I can feel it. What if Rogers parents don't accept him?! This will be all my fault! What if he hates me after this? What am I going to do!!

"Im gay dad, and Brian is my boyfriend." He stated blankly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"FINALLY, I thought you would never come out son" Michael laughed. Don't worry, I was giving you a hard time about the sleepover thing.

"Wait what, how did you know?" Roger looked like he was about to pass out.

"Son, ive known you were gay ever since you willingly bought those pink sparkly shoes" Michael sighed.

Winifred looked so happy, happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Im so happy for you Roger, my baby has a boyfriend!" Roger blushed at the statement, he looked over at me and intertwined our hands.

"So you support me?" Roger said, his lips slowly curving into a smile.

"Of course Honey, we love you no matter what. If having a boyfriend is what you want, then we accept that about you." She leaned in to give us both a hug. "You found yourself a bloody giant Roger, how tall are you Brian?"

"Ummm, 6'1 I think? I smiled cheekily.

"Well you know what they say Roger, big feet big mea-"

"NO DAD SHUTUP!" Roger was profusely blushing at this point. I honestly about choked on the air I was breathing"

"Michael, that was not appropriate" Winnie sighed, "apologize to them" as she rolled her eyes.

"Im sorry Brian and Roger, just giving you a hard time again" He giggled. "Anyway I have to go to work, so you boys be good. No funny business" He winked.

At the point I lost all ability to function, I wanted to die right there and crawl into a little hole and never come back.

"Its fine Bri, he can be like that sometimes. Nothing to worry about" Roger cooed.

-

Once we were situated, we took a seat at the kitchen table, it was actually very nice. Just me Winnie and Roger. Winnie asked me a few questions to get to know me and it was nice. I told her that I play guitar, and she suggested that me and Roger go to the new music store downtown.

"Brian, I was downtown with some friends last weekend and I saw a new music store. I was going to tell Roger to try to bring a friend, but we are new to town and such and I did not think he would find someone so fast. Let alone a boyfriend" She said.

"Mom," Roger moaned obviously embarrassed. "Lets stop the boyfriend talk", he blushed. "we are not even official yet" he glanced over to me and shrugged.

"We can talk later Rog," I smiled at him, "but yes Winnie, thank you for the good idea. Ive actually been meaning to check out that store for a while." I said.

"Well, im glad I could help! Im off to work now. Please be good boys, and don't burn down the house. Also use a condom! She winked.

"Oh god mom, STOP! Roger whined, obviously not wanting his mom talking about his sex life.

"Ok, its best I get going sweetie, just looking out for you" she hummed.

"Well the could not have gone any better," I said sarcastically leaning into Roger a bit.

"Well, my parents like to embarrass me" Roger shrugged. "But at least they support me."

"Yeah, im happy for you Rog! My lips curved into a smile. I took my boy into a hug and kissed the back of his head. Soft blonde hair getting in the way.

"its best we go get ready now, brimi, I wanna go to the music store with you" Roger leaned into the hug. "I could just stay like this forever tho" Roger blushed.

"Me too roggie, me too" I chuckled.

-

-

-

Oh my god. IM BACK. I first have to apologize for being gone for so long. SORRY EVERYONE! Now that I have more free time due to the lovely pandemic going on in the world right now (I hope you can hear my sarcasm through the screen) I can actually write again! I enjoy doing it so much and im happy to be back! Most likely I will be updating once a week. So every Saturday!

peace and love✨

-soph🌝


	6. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟔: 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can brian do with his hands? hehe ;)

NOT SMUT LMFAO BUT DEFINITELY SOME INNUENDOS✌🏻😌 (see what I did there hehe)

Brians diary thingy and pov

A shower and a few kisses later and we were ALMOST off to the new music store, no its not what you what you think you dirty minded fool. Although I don't kiss and tell, I will tell you that Roger and I took SEPARATE showers. Since i'm a bloody idiot I only brought the clothes I wore to the date. Ok, to be far though, I did not think I would be sleeping over at Rogers, let alone actually sleeping with him too.

So with that, I pulled on my white t-shirt and black velvet trousers and was off to find Roger. I walked down the small hallway that connected Rogers room with the bathroom, I was surprised to see Roger fumbling around in the bathroom drawers

"What are you looking for love?" I grinned cheekily, leaning up against the doorframe.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME BRIAN! YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Roger screamed at me, clutching his chest.

"Ha, sorry mate" I said apologetically, although I kinda found it funny.

"Its alright Bri" Roger smiled, he looked down as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"So what were you looking for anyway? I questioned, "seemed important yeah?"

"Oh, uhhh my glasses" Roger mumbled.

"Say that again Roggie, I did quite catch it? I said

"My glasses Brian, I was looking for my bloody glasses" he huffed seeming embarrassed.

"Whats wrong with glasses Rog?" I asked seemingly confused.

"Theres nothing wrong with them Bri, its just they make me look a lil funny s'all" He said in the tiniest voice.

"Stop it, Rog I'm sure you look great in em! Show me please" I begged him.

"Ok fine, but promise not to laugh at me Bri" He said, fishing out his glasses from the drawer.

As Roger bent down to look, I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his waist from behind, and pull him him closer to me. He definitely took this as a surprise, but I don't think he was too mad about it based off of the small smirk on his face.

"Ok, im putting them on Bri, look away and I'll tell you when to look" Roger said quietly.

"K" I smiled sweetly, looking down at my feet.

"Ok, uhhh you can look now Bri" Roger said.

I looked up and oh my god was Roger absolutely ADORABLE, he had on these chunky, roundish tortoise glasses. I honestly could not take my eyes off him it was too CUTE! He must have taken notice of my staring because he pursed his lips and started to pout.

"I knew they made me look stupid" he pouted, "go ahead laugh at me Bri" as he rolled his eyes.

"No, no, rog they look good! I'm just surprised, you made it sound like they make you look like a bloody idiot, you look absolutely adorable" I grinned, giving him a hug.

"I don't care what you say, I'm still not wearing them" He sassed, tossing them aside and reaching for his prescription sunglasses.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as your happy Roger" I smiled back at him. Loving every second of his sassiness

-

-

After practically going though his entire closet, Roger was finally ready to go. Having gone with a soft black jacket, light washed jeans, and some rainbow thing that you could barely call a hat. Although he seemed to pull it off really well. We headed out the front door, Roger grabbing his keys on the table and spinning them around in his hands.

The drive to town was mostly quite, the car filled with the soft sound of Fleetwood Macs "Dreams". The windows were down and small breeze made itself known. Roger was the first to say something.

"Hey Bri, you said you wanted to talk earlier" Roger asked him, looking over. "What was that about?"

I was caught by surprise, I did not know what Roger would think of what I was about to say.

"Oh, uhhh shit" I managed to mumble out. "About that Rog" I stammered feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, Bri?" Roger questioned, his blue eyes meeting Brians hazels ones for a second.

"What are we?" I said quietly. "Its just, earlier you said I was your boyfriend, and then you said we were not official" I trailed off, probably saying too much.

"Oh, uhhh, I kinda freaked out earlier when I came out to my parents" Roger replied. "Buts it whatever you want Brian, I don't mind labels when it comes to relationships, and I most would most definitely not mind being your boyfriend" he smiled at me. Right then we pulled into the Parking lot of the music store.

Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Rogers boyfriend. I could get used to that.

"Although we've only known each other for a day, I would like to do the honors and ask you officially to be my boyfriend, Rog." Brian blushed. Not knowing how he found the confidence to say that. Not even thinking what this meant for him in the future.

"YES PLEASE" Roger squealed, like a teenage girl. His lips curving into an obnoxious grin.

"Ahhh, thank god you said yes" Brian blushed. "I got nervous" he said as he laughed.

-

Soon after a few hugs, and a kiss we were off into the new music store, to say that it was extravagant was an understatement. Beautiful guitars hung on the walls all across the store. New drum sets were set up in the center of the store, and every genre of sheet music resided in the shelves.

Rogers Pov/Diary thingy

I was in one of the best moods of my life, I came out to my parents this morning and they were supportive, I'm in an amazing music store, and to top all that off Brian asked me to be his boyfriend. Things really could not get any better for me right now, but oh they did!

Brian and I wanted to take our time in the music store, so being the gentleman that I am I let Brian look at the guitars first.

"None of these can top my red special" Brian said pridefully, pulling down a creme fender stratocaster (I have the same guitar lmao)

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Because my Dad and I built her, she's one of a kind" Brian beamed, setting the creamy guitar in his lap and taking a seat.

"Wow, I could never do that Bri, thats really cool" I said smiling at him. "So are you going to play for me or what?" I winked at him, of course over exaggerating it.

"Sure bub, what do ya wanna hear?" He glanced up at me.

"Ummm" I said, totally blushing at the nickname Brian called me. "Anything, as long as its cool" I shrugged.

"I only know cool things" he let out a laugh, and started to mess around with some basic chords. 

"Oh haha" I said sarcastically, "show me what you got May" I smirked.

"Alright, I call this one Brighton Rock" Brian trailed off, placing his fingers on the correct spots of the fretboard.

Brian was getting really into in, playing as fast as he could. He looked like he was in a totally different world. I knew he was going to be good, don't get me wrong, but this man was a bloody legend. I have never in my life heard or seen anything as complex on guitar as what Brian was doing right now. To say that it turned me on was an understatement, watching Brians hands literally put a spell on me and I was completely in a daze. (literally me ok ill leave)

Some people in the store had noticed Brians wicked talent as well, some circled up around us to watch as Brian was putting on the quite the show. Soon when the solo came to an end, the few others around us and I clapped for Brian.

"Dude, that was dope!" Some employee of the music store said. "How old are you man?"

"Uhhh, 16" Brian said, looking up nervously.

"Wow, Ive never seen talent in a 16 year old like that before" He smiled kindly. "Keep it up!"

"Oh, uhh thanks" Brian smiled back, making eye contact with me.

Once people cleared out, I was left with just Brian. God he was the cutest, all flustered and tired from playing such an intense solo. I wanted to give him a hug right there, but we were in pubic and had to be careful not to show to much PDA. So I decided on a little something else

"Hey Brian, the solo was lovely" I smirked at him. I then leaned in and got on my tippy toes to whisper something in his ear "Didn't know you could do that with your hands Bri, what else can you do with your hands?" I questioned him innocently.

Brian was caught off guard, and pretty embarrassed. "I don't know rog, you'll just have to wait and see" he stuttered.

"Im totally kidding Bri, lets get outta here and get some lunch" I pleaded.

"Ok, sure thing roggie" Brian grinned at him, still feeling a tad flustered from earlier.

-

-

-

Im back again, hopefully not leaving you guys for a while like I did last time. (sorry again) Writing seems to really help with my stress so I am going to keep doing it for you all! Also yes I updated a day early b/c why not? Happy Friday guys! (also did not proof read sorry😬)

Side note: Your votes and comments make me so so happy please keep on doing it!✨✨

peace and love ☮️💚

\- Soph🌝


	7. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟕 : 𝐚 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brian comes out... but we been knew sweetie! freddies gaydar is just too good ;)

Guess who's back, back again? Enjoy darlings :)

Brians pov/diary thingy

Monday morning...

After one of the most eventful weekends of my life spent with my lil firecracker. I sadly was forced go back home. My moms reason was "you cant spend an entire weekend with someone you barely know" HAHA if only she knew what the fuck I did at Rogers. I definitely did something to do with the word fuck. Ok i'll stop, I don't kiss and tell.

"BRIAN GET UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL" Ruth hollered.

"IM UP DONT WORRY ABOUT ME MOM" I hollered back.

I had arranged for Roger to pick me up this morning, fuck walking to school. Now I had my cute lil boyfriend to pick me up. It was very convenient needless to say the least. Anyway, I am actually quite nervous for school today, this is because I may or may not have NOT told Freddie about Roger and I. Now that I think about it, I've never actually come out to him, let alone anyone. I mean to be fair I really did not know that I was into guys. Ok thats a lie, I definitely have had some man crushes. Sexuality can be a confusing thing , but I've come to the conclusion that I am probably gay. Girls just don't work for me, we just don't get each other.

"Oh fuck its 7:40, Rogers coming in 5" I mumbled to myself. "Gotta stop thinking Bri, go with the fucking flo"

I looked in the mirror and was terrified to see what was looking back at me. "ahh shit" I gasped as I brought my hand up. My neck had a few hickeys scattered around it luckily in pretty hidden places. My hair was all over the place. I grabbed a spray bottle of water and sprayed that shit down, then I did some scutching motions to try to fix the mess I created. I pulled on my nasa sweater, that thankfully had a bit of a turtle neck, and some black trousers.

HONK HONK

I whipped my head around to look out my open window. My room is on the main level of the house facing the driveway, so I could easily see a grinning blonde sitting in his glossy black car.

"GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU LAZY ASS WE HAVE SCHOOL BRI" Roger screamed, honking his horn again.

At this moment I was very thankful that my Mom and Dad had left for work, because otherwise that would have been very embarrassing. I peeked my head out my window and yelled back at Roger.

"IM COMING YOU TWAT LET ME JUST GRAB MY SHIT" I laughed and ran to grab my backpack. I locked the door behind me and checked my watch, it read 7:50 am. "Ahh fuck we are so going to be late".   
-  
-  
-  
After singing, ok more like screaming along to Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir" Roger and I arrived to school.   
"We're late bri" Roger giggled.  
I looked down at my watch again and indeed we were late.

After checking in with the office lady and grabbing some late passes to class, Roger and I were off. Luckily we had first period together, English. Now I already told you about my English teacher Mrs. Stone, remember the one with all the marital problems. Getting to her class late is not exactly my first choice, the last time I showed up late she gave me 3 after school detentions. Now that may not seem all that bad, but since I have an A in her class she had no work for me too do. I had to listen to her talk about her bloody marital problems for three days straight. By the third day she had to send me home early because she was crying too much about her second husband.

Once Roger and I made it to the English room, I was shitting myself. Now realizing that we had to walk in together. I knew that Freddie was going to be suspicious and he would be peppering me with questions later.

"You want me to open the door?" Roger said, looking up at me.

"Uhh, sure yeah" I stuttered a bit.

Of bloody course the door had to fucking squeak when he opened it, the entire class whipped there heads around at Roger and I.

I could feel my face turn from its normal pale, to a deep red in a matter of seconds. Rogers doing the same thing. I nudged him on and we slowly made our way into the room.

"Whats going on here?" Mrs. Stone asked us as she looked Roger and I up and down, eyebrows furrowing.

"Ummm, Mrs.Stone" Roger mumbled quietly. "You see, uh, Bri and I" he said while pointing to me. "Umm, so we got stuck in traffic this morning, this uhh resulted in us being about 15 minutes late for your class." Roger said looking down at his glittery shoes"

"So, what you saying is you and Brian got stuck in traffic, and thats why your late?" she looked at us questionably.

"Uh yeah, pretty much" Roger gave her a fake smile.

"Ok, thats fine. Take a seat boys." Mrs. Stone said as she took our late passes from us.

After a extremely boring English period, and some longing stares from Roger. We found ourselves on the way out from class. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and low and behold it was Freddie.

"What the fuck was that about Brian?" He looked at me questionably.

"Oh, uhh, shit fred" I mumbled, knowing what was about to go down.

"Spit it out Bri, did you guys fuck or what?" he said trying to look me in the eye.

My face went totally red, hinting at the fact that there was some truth to that statement.

"Oh, you totally did" Freddie started to laugh. "Please spill darling" Freddie begged.

"I will fred, lets talk during study hall" I said leaving him with no information.

"You bitch, ugh see you then" Freddie groaned, "Also if you call me Fred one more time Bri, I'm going to beat your ass. It reserved for John and thats it." Freddie spat. "Peace darling" he waved. With that Brian set of to his next class, Ap Calc.

-

Third Period (study hall)

Ok, I've been waiting all of my last class for this Brian spill" Freddie said excitedly.

"Umm, what do you wanna know" Although I totally knew what Freddie was about to ask.

"First and foremost, did you guys actually fuck or did I make you blush?" Freddie asked, not even caring about how blunt he was being.

"Ok cutting right to the chase, I see, Mr. Bulsara." I laughed. "To answer your question Freddie, uhh yeah, me and Roger did some things." I said while picking at my nails, a full blush had crept on to my face at this point.

"WHAT KIND OF THINGS" Freddie whisper yelled, earning him a shush from the teacher.

"Well if you quiet down Freddie, then maybe I can tell you" I said, still looking down.

"Ok, sorry Bri, go on." Freddie smiled.

"Ok well to start from the beginning, after class on Friday, Roger sorta asked me out" I shrugged.

"What do you mean sorta?" Freddie asked.

"Well at first, I thought we were going to hang out, but then we just kinda mutually agreed to it being a date" I said, smiling at the memory.

"Ok, ADORABLE" Freddie smiled. "It feels like yesterday when John asked me out"

"Yeah" I smiled at him. "So anyway, Roger picked me up and we went to this super cute little diner for dinner.

"So, ROMANTIC" Freddie swooned.

"Ok, chill out Freddie" I laughed.

"I will, sorry its just so cute. My lil baby Brian is growing up" Freddie said making a pouty face.

"Ok, so continuing on" I said. "Once we were done with dinner, we had been talking so long that we both realized it was past our curfews, Roger suggested that I stay the night because we were already pretty far from my house and it would be easier for him to just drive home."

"Cheeky" Freddie grinned at me.

"So once we got to his house, he gave me a tour and showed me his room and stuff" I trailed off.

"Oh its about to get so juicy, I can feel it" Freddie smirked at me.

"Well, I guess I had this random twinge of confidence, and I kissed Roger" I said, blushing very hard.

"Oh, I cant breathe" Freddie said while clutching his chest.

"Well hold on a little longer because it does not end there" I said realizing that I'm literally exposing myself and coming out to Freddie right now.

"Oh, spill please Brian" Freddie said while dramatically gripping my arm.

"We uhh, we ummm" I felt like the world was caving in.

"I don't have all day Bri" Freddie said, while looking at the imaginary watch on his wrist.

"We had sex" I said, feeling so exposed. My whole body was hot.

"Shut the fuck up you did not!" Freddie squealed

I raised my eyebrows and gave Freddie the confirming look that I was telling the truth, Ive never exactly admitted that Im gay, well maybe to Roger, but im guessing this is a pretty boring way to come out. Especially to my best friend.

"Yeah, we did" I said with no hesitation this time. "Im gay Freddie" I said suddenly, feeling tears spring to my eyes, as if I were admitting something so horrible.

Freddies expression changed from curious, to a loving grin. "I know Bri"

"You d-do" I stuttered, choking back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Of course, you twat" he started to laugh, "my gaydar is amazing, always knew you had at least a twinge of gay in you bud" he flashed me a huge smile.

"Oh god Freddie, im sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I was just trying to figure it out myself."

"Its ok darling, Its hard coming to conclusions with your sexuality." Freddie said. "Have you told your parents yet?" he questioned.

The thought of even telling my parents made we want to vomit, chills ran up and down my body when those words left Freddie's mouth.

"Judging by the look on your face, im guessing you haven't spilled the gay beans yet." Freddie shrugged.

"Shit Freddie, I haven't"

-

-

Skip to the end of the school day, still Brians pov :)

Rogers parents were so accepting of him, if I were to tell my parents would they accept me? They had never said anything regarding gay people before so I guess im unsure of their take on it. I wonder if they know im gay? Ive never brought home any girls before, let alone talked about them, so I I guess they could have their suspicions. Right as I was getting deep into my thoughts I felt a small hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey Bri"

It was Roger.

I flipped my body around, and put my phone in my pocket. Now facing Roger, I could see he had changed into a light pink sweatshirt to match his sparkly shoes.

"Hi bub" I smiled. Wondering where that nickname came from.

"Bub?" Roger questioned, a light blush forming on his already rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, bub. Do you not like it? I laughed.

"No, no I do" he smiled. "Love it actually, almost as much as I Lo-" his eyes widened. "N-nevermind" he said, eyes darting downwards.

"Right" I said in a sarcastic tone. Was Roger about to say I love you?

"You know what Bri, let me drive you home" Roger said.

"Sure thing, bub"

Roger rolled his eyes, he dragged me by the wrist to his car, and we were off to my house.

What a day, I thought to myself. What a day.

-

-

-

Sorry for not updating last week, I was BUSY with school! Once im done tho I can dedicate my time to writing more often! also this chapter is hella long omg

I honestly don't love this chapter so sorry if its not the best! Its a filler :) fun stuff will happen soon!

Your votes and comments make me so so happy please keep on doing it!✨✨

peace and love ☮️💚

\- Soph🌝


	8. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟖: 𝐢'𝐦 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐛𝐢𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐚𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comes out again... to mama ruth this time. also rog and brians first anniversary is coming up!

I was gone for a while, sorry guys!! On a high note schools out and now I have time to write this!

small time skip - about a month :)

Brians pov/diary thingy

Its almost been a month since my Roger and I got together, life is great. I do have one problem though. My parents don't know about Roger. Yes of course, they KNOW of Roger, but they don't KNOW KNOW about Roger. if you catch my drift, they don't know that we are together. Of course I want to tell my parents, but uhh I haven't exactly come out to them yet.

My parents have never been the type to speak out about that kinda thing, so I don't really know where they stand, at this point.

Anyway back to Roger, I was planning on having him over today. Our one month anniversary is this week, and I haven't got a clue on what to do for my boy. He does so much for me and I don't know how to pay him back for that.

I shuffled down the stairs, with a bit of extra pep in my stride, i've been a lot happier recently because of Roger and of course a few other things, but mainly my sweet boy. I blushed to myself, just thinking about Roger got me excited.

"Hey, mom" I called out.

"Hey, Bri" my Mom smiled at me, eyeing me up and down.

"What" I giggled bringing my hands up to my cover rosy cheeks.

"You seem oddly happy" she quizzically said, eyeing me again.

"Same old me mom" I raised my eyebrows at her, turning away so she couldn't see the obvious blush on my cheeks.

"No, Brian! I can tell your hiding something from me, you are always gone during nights, and I know its not because of a physics study group!!"

Shit, I knew my parents had maybe suspected something. I was gone a lot more then usual, and not to be cocky but I was probably too good at physics to be in a study group.

"Who is it sweetie? Who is the person thats making my baby boy so happy" Mom smiled, looking over at me .

I turned to look at my mom. Her eyebrows raised in a questioning manor, and hands twirling her wedding ring. She was the visual representation of curiosity. I guess it was time, to come clean, I hated lying to her, and besides I was proud of my boy.

"Uhhh, I-I have I guess umm been s-seeing s-someone" I mumbled, going red.

"Spit it out sweetie, I haven't got all day" she laughed, but that soon turned into worry when she noticed how pale I had gotten.

"Bri bear are you alright?" she rushed to my side to give me a hug.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying, the realization of what had been going on really hit me.  
And with that, I slid down the wall that I was leaning on, bringing my mom down with me.  
-  
-  
-  
After about 10 minutes of sobbing into my moms shoulder, I was finally able to calm down. Mom was first to speak.  
"Bri honey, are you not happy?" she questioned while rubbing my shoulders. "what's got you so upset"  
My mouth felt dry, the stress of this confrontation was really getting to me.  
"I'm so happy mom, so so happy" I said quietly, looking down to avoid eye contact"  
"then what's got you so down hunny" she cooed as she ran her fingers through my knotty hair.  
"i'm so in love, it hurts. i'm so scared of what you'll think" I stammered, knowing where this was about to go.  
"bri hunny, why would I ever think down upon a relationship?"  
"I- i'm in love with a boy mommy, not a girl" I said, not knowing where the sudden need to call her "mommy" came from.  
"Oh brian!" she smiled. "That's wonderful!"  
I brought my head up and turned to look at her face. Her bright smile had not diminished, she seemed genuinely happy for me.  
"W- wait really?!" I questioned, a small smile creeping on my face.  
"Yes Brian Harold May, you know that i'm always rooting for you, I would never judge your preference in partner, I'm your biggest fan." she leaned in and hugged me.  
"thanks mom, i'm really happy that you're happy" i said, now huge smile on my face.  
"So who is this boy?" she questioned. "I want to know all about him"  
-  
-  
-  
After a long conversation with my mom about all the amazing things regarding roger, I decided to text him.

From Brian, to Roger : Hey bub, came out to mom today. She wants to meet you😳❤️

From Roger, to Brian : WHAT ur kidding rite?!?!😨

From Brian, to Roger : No bub haha, she kinda forced a confession out of me😬 ps "rite" is spelled "right"😉

From Roger, to Brian : Was she good with everything? Like she accepts u?!❤️

From Brian, to Roger : Yes, she does!! Hence she wants to meet you! So if you're not busy, i'd like to ask if you wanted to have dinner at mine tonight?❤️ xx

From Roger, to Brian : ofc babe🥺 what should i wear?

From Brian, to Roger : Wear those leather pants you have, with the white short sleeve button up. It suits you babe :) ❤️  
rogers outfit

It suits you babe :) ❤️ 

From Roger, to Brian : Ok, got it! See ya later bri bear ;) xx

From Roger, to Brian : ps i'm expecting lots of kisses🥺😚

From Brian, to Roger : You're making me blush roggie🥴 See ya later!!❤️

From Brian, to Roger : Also expect lots of kisses bub, and maybe a little more then just kisses 😉😉❤️

From Roger, to Brian : you're filthy - but cute so i'll let it slide. bye😚

From Brian, to Roger : Bye lover boy. xx  
-  
-  
-  
And with that I ran up to my room to get ready for dinner with my boy, and parents. Wish me luck - Bri 

Hey guys!! Sorry it's been so long🥺 Happy birthday to rog and bri tho!! I love you all so so much. The next chapter will be dinner! and then anniversary plans ❤️❤️  
-  
-  
peace and love  
\- soph💚


	9. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟗: 𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐲𝐬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner with the boyfriend!! scary shit

TRIGGER WARNINGS : there is smut at the end of this chapter, don't worry its not important to the story line, so feel free to skip it if you want :)!! also depression will be mentioned in this chapter - if that triggers you or makes you uncomfortable please feel free to skip over it !!

Rogers Pov/Diary thingy

Shit fuck, fuck shit, fuckity shit, fuck shit, im meeting Brians parents tonight and if you can't tell im just a tad nervous.

And by a tad, I mean so fucking nervous. You see, ive been told in life by a few people, we wont say who, that I am not exactly good at first impressions. I tend to either say something that was not intended to be said, or I just make a fool out of myself. For example, when I was in middle school, I straight up told told my science teacher that she was ugly and thats probably why her husband had divorced her. Cruel, I'm very aware, but I tend to insult people when I'm nervous.

When Brian had texted me about coming out to his mom, I wont lie I was suprised. To be honest I thought it would take him a bit longer to come out given that it was a touchy subject for him, but I'm proud nonetheless.  
-  
-  
-  
After taking a shower, and combing through the damp blonde mess I call my hair, I pulled out the outfit Brian had requested that I wear. It was a relatively simple outfit consisting of a white button up and flared leather pants. Yes, I like the 70s, who doesn't?

Anyway, I threw on the white shirt and buttoned up all but two buttons, normally I would have let at least 3 or 4 open so you could see my chest, but I needed to make a good impression on Brians parents. Yes, I had met them a few times before, but this was my first time as Brians boyfriend. Also we don't need a flustered Brian staring at my exposed chest all evening.

I was ready within an hour, time to head off to Brians house, I grabbed my sparkly pink lanyard, yes my lanyard matches my sparkly pink shoes, and my aviator style sunglasses.

"Mom! I yelled out" trying to get her attention.

"What is it Rog?" she questioned, walking into the living room. "Wow, sweetie you look really nice" She smiled as she looked me up and down. "Whats the occasion" she questioned, "Dinner with the boyfriend?"

"Something like that I mumbled" looking down.

"Whats wrong sweetie, are you and Brian ok?" she said, giving me a worried glance.

"Yes, mom, its just im meeting his parents tonight" I reassured her.

"I thought you already met his parents" she asked me seemingly confused.

"Oh, yeah I have" I said looking up to meet her gaze. "I just haven't met them as his boyfriend yet"

"Oh, sweetie don't be nervous!" she smiled at me. "Just because you're not the best at first impressions doesn't mean anything!"

"You're supposed to reassure me Mom, not freak me out even more." I laughed.

"You'll be fine Rog, as long as you don't insult anyone, I think all will go well! You are a very charming boy, and if Brians parents don't see that then that is their problem." she assured

"Ok, well wish me luck momma!" I smiled and with that headed for the front door.  
-  
-  
-  
Brians Pov / Diary thingy

Holy shit, like holy shit. Today has been crazy and the day isn't even fucking over, to be honest I am relived of lots of stress after coming out to my Mom, Im happy that she accepts me and I cant wait for her to meet my boy.

The biggest problem I'm faced with at the moment is my Dads acceptance, lately he has been pestering me to get a girlfriend. His reasoning is that ive been hanging with the lads to much, especially Roger. Ha! He's in for the surprise of a lifetime. A gay son, how great!

After fixing my hair, putting on my Sunday best and checking myself out in the mirror. I went downstairs to check on how dinner was going. So far my mom had made veggies and some sort of a vegan casserole. Yup, we are not going to question it.

My phone dinged, indicting a text. Shit. Rogers here!

From Roger, to Brian : Im here loser let me in😚

From Brian, to Roger : Coming babes

From Roger, to Brian : hopefully you will be later 🥵😳

From Brian, to Roger : Stfu bitch

From Roger, to Brian : i'm no bitch🤕

I could here giggling coming from the door, yup that's definitely my boy.

"Hi" Roger blushed, taking a step into the house.

"Hey" I blushed, looking him up and down. God you're pretty.

"Thanks" Roger laughed.

"Holy shit, did I say that out loud. Blush started to softly coat my cheeks

"Im afraid so, brimi" Roger shrugged, nodding his head and reaching for my cheek.

He pulled me in for soft kiss. A kiss full of love, joy, and contentness. God im so happy with him. He makes my heart soar, I never thought love could happen for me, but here I am kissing the prettiest boy ive ever seen in my doorway.

I was lost in the kiss, when I heard someone start to cough, I pulled away and of fucking course my Mom is standing there, one hand on her hip. She's wearing a smirk on her face and has an eyebrow raised. I knew Rog and I were both red as a tomato.

"Excuse me boys, sorry to uhh interrupt, but dinner is ready." she said, still smirking"  
-  
-  
-  
Still Brians Pov :)

Surprisingly dinner had gone smooth so far, my mom had already informed my Dad of the news and he was cool with it. He had decided to bond with Roger the entire dinner, over old music, cars of course and the kicker... ME.

Just as dinner ended, we moved to the living room. It was in there that my Dad let something slip that I wasn't exactly planning on telling Roger just yet.

"You know Roger, I think you're really good for Brian" He smiled looking over at Roger and I happily.

"Thank you Mr. May, Im happy you feel that way." Roger smiled, proudly displaying his rosy cheeks and white teeth.

"You know when Brians depression got bad last year, I felt that he needed someone like you. Im happy you came into our family Roger" My dad smiled and put his hand on my Moms shoulder.

"Depression?" Roger whipped his head around to look at me, a concerned look painting his face. His rosy cheeks fading into a questioning glare.

I felt as if my world stopped. The one thing I had kept from Roger, was my depression. I had actually kept it from a lot of people. Including Freddie at first, but he found out when he found Anti-Depressants in my bathroom. I was ashamed of it, thats why I didn't tend to tell people. It got so bad last year that I could not physically get out of bed, which was not like me at all.

All eyes were on me, I felt my eyes starting to water, I could tell Roger was confused as well as my parents. I clenched my jaw, which was a bad habit I had picked up when I got nervous.

The room was silent until my Mom decided to speak up. "Umm we will leave you boys to talk" She said, as My Dad and her got up and left the table.

I could here my dad grab his keys, so I assumed they were going to go for a drive. I guess now I had some alone time with Roger to clear the air.

My eyes were still watering, my mouth was dry and I forgot how to speak. I fell into Rogers shoulder, choking on a sob.

Roger soothed me, whispering sweet nothings into my hair, and running his hands through it.

"Its ok, Its ok, Its ok, don't cry Bri" he said.

I finally composed myself after a few minutes.

"m'sorry" I muttered into his hair.

"Its ok boo, im not mad at you" he said.

I lifted my head up, and looked at my boy. His eyes were red and puffy as well.

"Mmm why are you crying" I questioned, while still clinging to Rogers side.

"When you get upset, I get upset too love" he said flashing me a watery smile.  
-  
-  
-  
After talking it out, and explaining why I hadn't told Roger earlier about the depression, all was well. Of course he says "if I ever feel sad to come to him" and I assured him that my medication is working and I haven't felt sad in a long time.  
-  
-  
-  
smut warning ahead...  
It had been a few hours since my parents had left, I got a text from my Mom saying that they had gone to visit my Grandparents and would be back in the morning. Of course given that Roger and I were going to be alone she sent the following message "no funny business, use protection" 

After reading that my body went rigid, I never thought my Mom would be so blunt about sex, but here she was telling me to use protection and shit.  
Roger was already planning on staying the night regardless, so for fun we popped in a movie and made some snacks.  
-  
Within 5 minutes of the movie starting, Roger was teasing me by lightly kissing my neck. We were spooning on the couch, with Roger as the big spoon, so he had direct access to the back of my neck and ears.  
Our sex life has definitely been interesting... Surprisingly we actually hadn't done anything too major since the time we first slept together. Both of us wanted to take it slow, which definitely sounds hypocritical coming from us because we did sleep together the day we met.

I let out a soft moan when Roger bit down on my ear, he knows I have a thing for that. So to get him back I rolled around from the little spoon position I was laying in and got on top of him.  
I hungrily brought my lips to his, he let out a small moan, mostly because of the shock of what I just did. That noise was enough to encourage me to keep going.  
Soon the initial kissing turned into a full fledged make out session. Not that either of us were complaining.

"bub" I breathed out, "can we take this upstairs?" heavy blush coated my cheeks, I thanked god that it was dark in the room.

"mmmm yeah" Roger said into my neck.

I lifted up my boy and threw him over my shoulder, no I am not very strong, Roger is just very light.

"mmm put me down bri, i'm scared of heights!" he giggled.

"Not until I have my way with you" I smiled and took him up the stairs.

I threw Roger onto my bed, he just laughed and tried to pose all sexily but it wasn't sexy it was more funny, but it was also so "Roger".  
Roger made grubby hands at me and I laughed and pressed a kiss to his button nose.  
"my lover what do you want today" I whispered into his ear. While sucking and nipping at his neck.  
"make love to me bri" he said, a rosy blush coating his cheeks again.  
"How could I say no" I questioned him with a smile on my face.  
-  
-  
After 3 fingers Roger was begging to be fucked, whimpering and fucking himself down on my fingers, he needed more and I was more then happy to give it to him.  
"Ok love, we're almost there" I assured while rolling a condom down my length.  
"Flip around for me roggie, I wanna see your pretty face" I hummed.  
-  
-  
Roger did as he was told, and I started to insert my cock. I praised Roger, and kissed his puffy mouth. "you're doing so good baby" When I bottomed out Roger let out a high pitched moan.  
"You can move now Bri" Roger said, as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

I took that as my signal to go, within a few strokes Roger and I had found a good rhythm.  
"fuck, shit bri, you feel so good ahhh" Roger breathed out.  
Roger was rather vulgar during sex and that only turned me on more. I was able to find his prostrate and started to slowly build up his orgasm, by teasing him with the head of my cock.  
He was hissing and moaning "stop fucking teasing bri ughh" and "uhhhh feels so good don't fucking stop"  
Soon I felt the familiar feeling in the bottom of my stomach, I knew I was close.  
"mmm so fucking close rog"  
"ugh shit bri me too"  
And with the final few strokes, I slammed into Roger with all I had, he came untouched all over his tummy and a bit on my chest. I followed after and came into the condom.  
-  
-  
-  
Rogers Pov/diary thing  
Brian pulled out and I sighed, now lacking warmth and feeling empty. I was dazed, I've never done anything that felt that good before.  
"You were amazing bub" brian smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead, then lightly kissing my cheek.  
"you too brimi" I said, sparkly sweat glittering on my neck and face.  
Brian got up and headed towards the bathroom, I instantly missed him even though he'd been gone for about 10 seconds.  
"im going to clean you up roggie" he said while flashing me a loving smile.  
After brian wiped him and I off with a damp towel, we both decided that we would shower in the AM, and that now it was time for bed.

"Goodnight, boyfriend" I said giggling.

"Goodnight, boyfriend" Brian assured, while leaning in to give me a loving peck.  
-  
-  
-  
-

Holy shit, is if hot in here or is it just me... ok i'm back!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) i put a lot of work into this so i hope someone appreciates it haha!! If you don't like smut i'm truly sorry! I had fun writing it🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️

peace and love  
\- soph💚☮️


	10. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟎: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐧𝐢𝐜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anniversary day!!

Enjoy this chapter, its really soft🥺✨

Brian's pov/diary thingy

Today I, Brian Harold May found out what it is like too achieve the ultimate level of stress. When you have a boyfriend as perfect as mine and you're celebrating your first anniversary with him, what are you supposed to do? Buy him flowers? Ehh to basic, especially for someone as different as Roger. Not a bad type of different, in fact its actually a good type of different. 

Roger is my world, he is my everything, and as of right now and he is my most important priority. He is my sunshine on a rainy day, and my very own personal angel when all hell breaks lose. 

I did not know that love could be so powerful, especially at such a young age, but as one Sir Paul McCartney said "all you need is love" and I now stand by that. So I've decided for Roger and I's anniversary, I am going to take him to my favorite spot which I have never taken anyone too, and have a picnic with all of his favorite things, because he deserves it. 

Of course I have to prepare, so I quickly shoot my mom a text telling her the basic details of what I'm planning to do, and why Im going to be gone all day.

-

-

-

First stop of the day - Grocery Store

After doing my basic routine of carefully brushing my curls and washing my face, I head up to our local grocery store. Which is about a 20 minute walk from my house. Usually I would just drive up but my parents are out today, so I've got no form of transportation. Except my old bike, which is rusty and practically half disintegrated at this point. To be honest I'm not sure why we have not thrown it out yet.

I actually don't have an issue with walking though, its just a great excuse for some alone time in nature, and also a great excuse to carelessly listen to music. Im a junkie for old technology so of course I have a walkman to listen to cassettes while I walk. 

Today for music I choose Led Zeppelin II. The specific reason is im trying to get the rhythm down for Moby Dick, the 8th track on the album. Roger is working on the somewhat impossible drum solo, while im working on the even more impossible rift.

After finishing up at the grocery store, I head back home to begin my setup of everything, packing the snacks I bought for Roger and I, multiple cds, blankets, and my computer so we can watch a movie under the stars. Everything is going to plan and I am beyond ecxited but also ready to puke anytime.

-

-

-

Rogers Pov/Diary thingy

You know the feeling when you first wake up and all is forgotten. All of your biggest fears and crazy stresses just disappear. You are not afraid of anything for just a few seconds and then life just hits you right back In the face. I absolutely love that feeling. Today is one of the days where I got hit in the face with stress though. Obviously for a good reason, Brian and I are celebrating our anniversary, and while I am extremely excited, I am also very nervous!!!

I have the right to be nervous, Brian is the physical and mental definition of AMAZING AND PERFECT boyfriend. I just know that he is going to do something amazing for me, and to be honest I don't even know where to start on what to do for him.

After talking to a few people, I won't reveal my sources (ok it was freddie) I figured out the perfect thing I could do for Brian. I wont say what I am going to do just yet, but lets just say it involves space... ones of brians biggest interests.

-

To Roger, From Brian : Hey bubba, happy anniversary! :) Can you meet me tonight around 6:00 at my place? 

To Brian, From Roger : Sounds good brimi...ilu🥺💖 can't wait to give you my gift 2nite ;)

To Roger, From Brian : awww rog, i love you too!! see ya later sexy ;)

To Brian, From Roger : see ya lover boy!😍

I closed my messages and smiled to myself, god I cant wait to see Brian. 

The real issue is what in gods green earth am I going to wear. I know Brian loves my leather pants but I have no interest in getting a wedgie from those. Sorry for the tmi... I also don't want to worry about getting all sweaty, thats what leather pants tend to do.

I decided on my favorite red floral button down, and some light wash flare jeans. I actually had to trim the bottoms of them myself, given that they were too long. Try making thrifted jeans fit... its a hard task! Finally for the shoes, I choose my silver sparkly low tops. I actually recently got them and I was very excited to show Brian... although he most likely wont be as excited as I am about them.

The fit hehe ;)

After tying my laces, I grabbed my sparkly pink lanyard and Brians wrapped gift, he is going to love it I thought. 

I jumped in my car and was ready to go, I pulled out of the driveway and headed off to see my amazing boyfriend.

-

-

-

Brians Pov/Diary thingy 

After texting Roger the plan, I decided it was time to get it ready. Thankfully I had already tamed the curls. I just needed to pick out an outfit, then run to my special spot quick to set everything up. I ended up choosing a pretty basic outfit. My signature soft velvet flares, a graphic t-shirt, and a white button up over that. I also threw on a couple necklaces, which normally I don't wear jewelry but Roger had been recently helping me with my style a bit. Not that it was bad or anything, he just loves fashion and always wants to try stuff on me. According to him, I am "model material" or whatever that means.

I grabbed my packed bag, threw it over my shoulder and headed out for the car. Thankfully my parents were going to be gone today, due to one of my great aunts dying or something. Not totally sure... but anyway.

The drive was a solid 20 minutes, so according to my calculations, I would only have about 25 minutes to set everything up. Then I would be back on my way home to pickup Roger.

Once I got to my "spot" which was a clearing about a quarter of a mile into an amazing and surprisingly private field. The field was located by a group of small mountains and a river that locals came to fish in. 

When I was younger my Grandpa had actually taken me to the river to go fishing. Of course me being adventuress, I decided to go off the trail a bit. I ended up finding this beautiful clearing, that was perfect to just lay down and think about anything in the world. It was a safe space. It was my safe space. This only got me more excited to take the one I love there, Roger.

After 20 minutes of carefully organizing the picnic, I knew it was time to head back out to my place to get Roger. I had made sure all of the food was on ice, so it would not go bad. Luckily for me it wasn't a very hot day today, so I wasn't too worried.

-

-

-

Rogers Pov/Diary thingy

When I arrived at Brians house he was already waiting for me by his car. 

"Hey bubba, you look so pretty" Brian cooed. Bringing me in for a chaste kiss.

"Thanks" I blushed. "You look nice too" I said, flashing him a small smile.

"Ok, lovely, we have a destination to be at" Brian said. "It will only take about 20 minutes, then we have a tad bit of walking to do"

"Walking!?" I exclaimed. "How could you ever do this to me Brian" I moaned dramatically, while bringing my hands to my chest.

"oh shut it rog, you'll be fine" Brian snickered. "Besides, ive seen you in action. You have a decent amount of endurance" He said while winking.

"Hey!" I said, while playfully slapping his chest. "No innuendos right now Bri!" 

"You know that would actually make a great album title or song name" Brian said smiling, while looking over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, it would" I said not really thinking about it.

-

-

-

Still Rogers Pov/diary thingy

After a treacherous walk in a foreign set of woods, ok I am being dramatic. It was short and honestly beautiful. The darkened blue of the sky contrasted nicely with the orange and green trees. Since fall was creeping us on us, and the dog days were long over, the leaves had started to turn a warm orange, some even falling around Brian and I as we walked. 

I don't know how to describe the feeling, but I felt so safe here. The warmth radiating off of this place was giving me a tight hug and I never wanted to leave. I felt a light tap on my shoulder...

"We are here honey" Brian whispered into my hair, signaling me down to sit.

I looked at the spread in front of me, I was pretty sure my jaw had hit the soft blanket below me. A beautiful picnic had been set out, all of my favorite snacks were scattered around, and a small bottle of red wine was laying there as well. Its all cliche I know, but im such a hopeless romantic, so within in seconds I felt tears spring to my eyes. Happy ones of course.

"Aww bubba, don't cry" Brian tried to comfort me.

"Fucken hell, don't look bri" I started to giggle.

"Are you upset?" he asked, visibly concerned. "Did I do something wrong, did I get the wrong food Rog?" he said while bringing his hands to my shoulders. Trying to study my face.

Oh my god, Brian is so fucking clueless. I adore this man so much.

"Brian, these are happy tears." I said while reassuring him. "God this is so fucking embarrassing, but uhh I just tend to get emotional sometimes. You're just so god damn perfect and fuck- I just don't know how to put it into words." I said, cheeks flushing a deep red.

Instead of saying anything, Brian just stared at me for a few seconds, then shifted a bit. His hands were already on my shoulders, so he just pulled me in closer, putting his hands on my back, while mine traveled to his waist. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek, then he tilted his head and brought his lips to mine. 

This was not a ordinary kiss, I could feel my own vulnerability. The emotion radiating heavily during. It was short but I still got massive butterflies, and could feel the love shooting up and down my legs. It made me feel jittery, but also lax. I just wanted to be in the embrace and warmth of Brian forever.

"Lets eat, shall we" Brian said as he looked to the food. Which was obviously asking to be eaten at this point.

-

-

-

Brians Pov

All was going well, our anniversary was a success. Sometimes I tend to doubt myself, especially when it comes to being good enough, but Roger had helped and shown me that I was good enough. Especially after all his happy tears. 

After lazily feeding one another, I was already starting to get tired. Night had fell and the stars were prominently shining in the dark sky. Roger and I had decided to play some music, the soft melodies of David Bowies moss garden was perfect for a night like this. We were sitting side by side, stealing soft kisses from one another every once and a while. 

"Hey Bri" Roger said softly. 

"Mmmm hmmm" I mumbled, in my defense I was very relaxed.

"I have something to give you" he said, nerves present in his voice.

"You didn't have to get me anything bubba" I said. "You are enough for me" I said, in all seriousness.

"I know, its just I think you are really going to like this" he smiled, while digging through the small bag he brought. "Ok, ummm here" he said while handing me a piece of paper. 

I looked down at in and in official writing it said...

It is our pleasure to inform you that star number 1242 has officially been named "Maylor" in honor of you... etc 

"You named a star after me?" I said, eyes wide "Maylor?" I questioned.

"Yup!" Roger squealed. "Its our last names together!"

"I am so I love with you" I said, while pulling Roger in for probably the 100th hug and kiss of the night.

"Oh, and theres one more thing" he said while ruffling though his bag again. "I don't really like to be basic" he said. "So im kinda going against tradition." he said as he pulled out two matching necklaces, that has North Star pendents on them. "I want this to represent a promise, instead of a ring, I thought we could do necklaces.

"awww, baby I love it." I said, while putting Rogers necklace on. 

I turned and Roger secured mine too, god I was so happy. I hadn't even realized that hours had gone by. It was almost curfew, although my parents were not home, I liked to abide by the rules. My parents are intimating.

It had been a bit since Roger had given me his gift, we decided to lay down and just watch the stars.

"Roggie baby, its 9:30" I cooed, tapping him on the shoulder

Roger groaned, sleep was painted on his face. I decided that I would just have to carry him. He was such a baby sometimes, but he is my baby.

-

-

-

After a hard walk, balancing my pretty boyfriend and all of the things we brought, I was able to get him into the passenger seat of my car. He was definitely starting to fall asleep...

A quick 20 minute drive, and a short call to Rogers parents later explaining the situation and letting them know that Roger had fallen asleep and it would be better for him to just stay the night. We were back in my room, I helped Roger get out of his jeans and flowey top. He leaned into my soft touch, and I could tell he was fonding over me.

"Bri, I have to go home" he slurred out, sleep almost overtaking his body"

"No you don't lovely, I called your parents. You can stay the night" I smiled at him while putting a soft grey shirt over his head.

"Mmm ok" he said while still leaning into my side. "Did they give you the hard time talk? My dad tends to do that" he giggled softly.

As per usual, when Roger and I spend the night together, we always are given a hard time by our parents. Of course its in a joking matter, but it can be quite annoying to hear the same speech every time. Its always along the lines of "Do you boys have condoms?" or "Be safe, we would not Roger here getting pregnant." Its not like Roger can even get pregnant! and how do they know he bottoms? Embarrassing I know, but they do care about us, so I guess thats a good thing.

-

-

-

After a basic nightly routine, that I had to practically force Roger into doing. We were both ready for bed. 

"Goodnight, bri borg" Roger said giggling and tapping my nose.

"Goodnight, roggikins" I said, giving him an equally as bad nickname.

I leaned in and gave him the final kiss of that night, it was a short peck given that Roger was practically passed out on my chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I whispered into his blond hair. I knew he could not hear me, given his slumber, but I meant every word.

-

-

-

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter ive ever written! I think its also my favorite so far!

Did you guys like it ?? I'm excited for the next chapter!! 

Also I now have this story uploaded to Wattpad If you want to read in there instead of here, its under the same username "itsametephorbrian" 

peace and love my darlings 💚☮️

\- soph🌝


	11. 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏: 𝐢𝐦 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐦𝐚 𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler! Brian and Roger go shopping for holiday! :)

TIME SKIP (Brian and Roger got together in October, last chapter was in November. It's now December!! It's the holidays, and they have been together for about 2.5 months 🥰

Brian's Pov/diary thingy  
I feel like when the time of the holidays come up my mindset completely changes. Obviously not too dramatically... I go from wanting pumpkin coffee to peppermint, and wearing flannels to chunky sweaters. I wont lie when I say that it is a perfect time to be in love.

The amount of amazing activities you can do in the winter with your significant other definitely beats every other season. Im currently sitting here, at my favorite coffee shop nose deep in a book that doesn't even really matter at the moment. I know, surprising for me to say given that literally all I do is read, but a special someone sits here as well. Across from me, bundled up in a leopard print scarf and looking cute as ever. I didn't even realize I was staring until the paper from a straw hit me square in the forehead.

"Gotcha" Roger said, giggling.

"Hey" I said rubbing my forehead, "What was the for?"

"You were staring at me Bri, it was getting kinda creepy" he shrugged and sipped his coffee.

God Roger looked so cute doing that, he used both hands like it was a sippy cup, and when he raised it to his mouth he blew on the dark hot liquid. When he finally took a sip I could see the small hint of disgust mixed with surprise on his face. I knew he preferred tea, but with the amount of love we both had for this place it was ok to sacrifice tea for coffee instead.

"Earth to Brian, earth to Brian" Roger said in a funny voice.

"MMM what" I said, snapping out of my daze for the second time.

"You're staring at me again, love"

"Sorry" I said, fondly. God he was just so pretty.

"It ok, bug" he smiled. "I know im gorgeous, but I didn't know I was that gorgeous"

"I cant help it, you just look cute" I said, reaching my hand out to intertwine it with his.

Roger just sat there looking at me in awe. A light blush coated his cheeks, and his eyes looked extra blue today. I am not sure why, they just did.

"This coffee is utter shit" Roger said, rolling his eyes. "I just love this cafe so much though, I don't want to ever leave"

"Yeah, me too"

Roger wasn't wrong about how great the cafe was, it was so cozy on the inside. Dark oak lined the floors, and emerald green painted the walls. Everything had gold accents as well, even the cafe emblem was gold.

Roger and I had a pretty basic day planned.

Since it was going to be the holidays, Roger wanted me to meet his extended family and since I dont really have much of one. Rogers family was kind enough to invite me on holiday. Since we getting ready to leave in a few days, my Mom instructed ME to go shopping for something nice to wear. The minute Roger heard shopping and my name in a sentence, I think he gained an extra 20 years of life because he was so excited.

To be fair Roger pretty much knew everything there was to know about fashion. Freddie has definitely has an influence on him as well. So with that, Roger was taking me shopping. Which I am not opposed to. He knows how to make people look good, and it was his family that am meeting. Which to be honest I am quite nervous for.

-

-

-

After a few lattes and a good talk, Roger and I were off to shop. He said we have three destinations... some sort of a shoe store, a vintage jewelry store and his favorite thrift store. I was actually relatively exited to be honest. I really did need some new clothes.

We pulled up to a white brick building that seemed to only have just one store in it. Based off the leather boots I was eyeing in the window, I was guessing this was the shoe store.

"And we've made it" Roger said, looking over at me.

"That we have" I said, smiling back.

The both of us got out of the car and headed to the entrance of the white brick building, Roger decided to intertwine his pinky with mine. Hopefully we wont get too judged or stared at. The both of us tend to usually stay under the radar when it comes to being a couple in public. Which is sad, I know.

We headed to the mens dress shoes and Roger was already throwing options at me.

"Brian, I love you. But I don't love your clogs" Roger said as he smiled at me. "Now hurry your skinny ass up and pick a fucking pair of shoes"

"Whatever" I said, trying to hold back a laugh. God Roger was so sassy sometimes.

I ended up going with a neutral pair of shoes, that were eligible for a Christmas church service, and meeting your boyfriends family. Or at least thats what Roger said. Don't even get me started on the church service. Rogers extended family were religious and theres really nothing I could do about it. According to Roger every year they are forced to attend so theres really no other option. Also the kicker of this whole thing is that we cant even tell Rogers family that we are together. The last time they caught wind of Roger even being the slightest bit gay, his Grandma gave him a talk about how its just a phase and he should try to find a girlfriend. Girls ew.

Anyway, back to shopping. We only went to the jewelry store briefly, so Roger could look at some new collection of something that he claims would look good on me. Im honestly flattered that he even thinks of me when he sees stuff like that. Turns out it wasn't going to be in stock until after the holidays.

So now we are at our final destination, the thrift store. Im pretty sure Rogers entire wardrobe is from here. Im just watching him dig through racks, and nod to himself when he finds something he likes. It so amazing how much he cares about me, I love him so much.

After a solid hour of shopping and just overall having a good time, I could tell Roger was running out of steam. We have had a long day, and Its winter and at winter makes you tired. I suggested we check out and he agreed.

On the way to the checkout, Roger eyed a soft purple cardigan. It had big buttons and chunky sleeves. A total grandma sweater.

"Oh my god, I love this" Roger said softy squealing.

"Im pretty sure my grandma owns that" I said chuckling. "But it would look perfect on you bub"

Rogers eyes lit up even more and he grabbed it from the rack and threw it into our pile of clothes. We finally got to the check out and from there we decided it was time to be done for the day.

-

-

-

Roger and I decided it would be best to just go back to mine and take a nap. We usually ended up there because of how much more privacy we got. At Rogers house his sister Claire would terrorize us, although she is only 11 she knows a lot.

We have also had some pretty embarrassing incidents happen that I would never want to think or speak about again if I could. Some of these include, Rogers mom walking in on us about to get it on, us literally getting it on while his entire family was supposed to not be home, and the most traumatic of all when Rogers Dad walked on us mid blowjob. I was the one receiving by the way. Not that it really makes it any worse but to be honest i'm sure it was just as traumatic for Mr. Taylor to see his son giving oral sex. Anyway...

I carried Roger to my room, which luckily was on the main floor. I tucked him into bed and not long after I climbed in too. I pulled him close and whispered sweet nothings into his small ears. Soon he dozed off and I did as well not long after.

-

-

-

hey!! Sorry if this chapter was boring😩 I started school and i'm already stressed lmao. Luckily for you guys i literally have so many ideas beyond this book and I am so excited to share them with you!!🤎 also happy belated birthday to freddie🥺 god i miss him so much😭😭   
This was a filler, but yes brian and roger are going on holiday with each other 😳😳 next chapter will be a hangout with all the boys b/c i literally have not put any deacury stuff in this whoops... but yeah i sense some drama coming up during holiday...

i love you all, you are so so loved

peace and love   
\- soph💚☮️


End file.
